Penguin
A race of aquatic birds living in Frigus. Appearance Penguins are flightless birds that come in shades of blue, black or grey (and sometimes, white). Culture & Society Pragmatic and hard working, the Penguin are the most adaptable race in the world. Best known for being the best fishermen and swimmers, they are also known for being unable to speak without the use of magic. Theirs is an isolated society (though they are very friendly), operating without currency or trade (mostly) and are also known to craft weapons and tools out of magically reinforced ice that is native to Frigus, rather than steel or iron. Their cold and harsh environments have made them incredibly durable (and skilled) survivalists. Adaptability The penguin's adaptability is unrivalled. Many become masters at whatever single thing they set their minds to - and for that reason can be found in the employ of some mercenary guilds or elite guards. However, what they have in sheer dedication, they lack in ingenuity and creativity. Magic Penguins don't inherently possess any kind of magic. They use strange crystals found in the Ping Catacombs that allow them to wield magic similar a Unicorn's horn. These crystals can be swallowed, worn as jewelry, or embedded into clothes/armor to enable them to use it. It is said that when a penguin passes away, the body is sent into the catacombs and will honourably mold into another one of these crystals. There is a limited number of crystals and a (seemingly) static population of penguin in Frigus - some suspect the two are related, but more important penguin are known to have two or three of these crystals to themselves (enables them to wield far greater power). Life Bound Each crystal is strangely life bound, meaning once it has been used once, it will work for no one else. When the individual it's bound to passes away, the crystal shatters. For this reason, aside from scholars, there is little market or outside interest in the crystals themselves, and they seem to be weaker than regular residual magic. When a penguin passes on, they have a burial ritual that results in their bodies being sent into the catacombs - they believe this is how the crystals are forged. Limited Power The power in each crystal is limited and may run out, but will somehow regenerate to full capacity at the dawn of each new day (or can be recharged using void or residual magic). Daily Use They rarely use their magic for much else other than basic telekinesis, communication (telepathy) and occasionally some heavy lifting. Presence Penguins tend to stay in Frigus, because many races find their telepathy uncomfortable or disturbing. However, they can occasionally be found in the employ of certain specialty groups. History Penguins refer to a 'before time' to their history, it is unsure whether they meant The Before Time or the time prior to their written history. In much of their scripture they describe this as a dark time when the penguin were forced into subservience by another race (singular) or other races (multiple) - their writings do not clarify. Their written history is suspected to have begun in approx. 97,500 NO, when their race discovered the Ping Catacombs and its crystals. This was a pivotal time for their race, as its power granted them the means to defend and stand up for themselves, eventually leading to the founding of Pingwin. Triva (...) Category:Races